


Took You Long Enough

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple mission. Everyone was to get in, grab what we needed, and get out, as quickly as possible; nothing we hadn't done a thousand times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Every time there is a line break, the point of view changes, except for the final break. It only switches between Steve and Sirene.

"Thor, Clint, and Serafina take the right wing. Tony take to the skies, as usual. Nat and Sirene go with me." The team was huddled in a circle in the middle of the hellicarrier as Steve listed off mission orders like usual. I looked down at the sleeve of my suit and fiddled with the hem. I was eager to get this mission over with already, and it had not even started. As the team spread out Steve approached me and placed a gentle hand on my back. "You ready?" He said slightly above a whisper. I nodded and set off out of the aircraft with the Captain.

* * *

 

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit. My coms were down, and this god forsaken humidity is doing nothing but making my powers weaker. I ran a muddied hand through my hair nervously. Steve was probably losing his mind right now. I had gone god-knows-where and could contact no one of my condition or location.

A small rustling in the bushes ahead of me made me freeze. I warily pulled my small knife out of the holster attached to my boot. I tried to push myself out of the slightly damp trench, but my arms nearly gave out underneath me. Fantastic, now my strength was failing me. I was about as defenseless as a newly born puppy. My head shot up as a twig snapped behind me. The grip on my knife became so tight my knuckles turned white. "This is it," I thought to myself. "This is where you die. You have strength, no powers, and that pathetic dagger will only last you a good fifteen minutes, if you're lucky." The rustling became louder, and suddenly, I was aggressively picked up by my neck.

"Scream, and you die." A low, rough voice behind me whispered in my ear. A thin, cold piece of metal was pressed firmly against the side of my throat. If I moved even the slightest inch it would no doubt slice open my skin. It became harder to breathe, and I felt everything start to get darker. I swallowed roughly and closed my eyes, accepting my fate. After seeing I wouldn't, or couldn't, put up a fight, the being behind me tossed me onto the ground violently. My breathing turned into chokes, and I gasped for breath.

After I was able to breathe, I was picked up by my arms and tossed over the shoulders of a black-hooded man. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a needle being stabbed into my arm and feeling the contents rush through my body.

* * *

 

Oh shit. Where is she? Is she okay? Is she back at the hellicarrier? I can't get to her over the coms and I have absolutely no idea where she is. I knew I would regret this. I should never have let her join me on missions. It always happens to me. I get close to someone and something always happens to them. I have to find her, I can't let this happen again. Tony passed me as I started walking back towards the underground HYDRA base. "Where are you going, Capsicle? We got what we needed, let's go."

"Something's wrong with Sirene. She isn't responding on coms and I haven't seen her in over 2 hours. I need to go find her." I took the shield from my back and slid my arm from through the straps.

"Serafina will want to help you find her. Go tell her before you set off. She's her best friend, she deserves to at least help you look." I nodded at Tony's words and walked off.

* * *

 

I awoke in a white room, with nothing but the chair I was on inside it. My first instinct was to move, but my limbs were all restrained. Fucking terrific. Knowing my luck, I was more than likely the next HYDRA test subject. As I struggled against the restraints, I noticed how the room was absolutely freezing cold. If I had been sitting here long enough, I may have gained enough of my strength to freeze off the leather straps holding me down. My head panned up slowly as a metal door creaked open in the corner of the room. In walked several men dressed in all black with large machine guns. At the back of them was an older looking gentleman, probably around his early 50's. He eyes trailed over my body, and I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. "It's wonderful to see you awake," he said as he approached me slowly. His voice was disgusting and made me cringe. "We have a few questions for you. If you cooperate, no harm will come to you and everything will be fine. If you are stubborn," he paused dramatically, "I can't exactly promise you will be getting out of here alive. Or at all, I should say."

My grip on the leather straps restraining me became incredibly tight. "What do you want to know?" I said sweetly. I might as well try to flatter my way out of this. By now his hands were on top of mine, and his breath was in my face. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a loud banging sound from outside. Half of the guards rushed out, leaving only three and their ring-leader. This was the perfect opportunity to strike. 

Suddenly the door flew open, and a pair of twin daggers sailed across the room, nailing two of the three remaining guards in the chest. The third rushed over into the doorway, and I took the chance to save myself. I used the last remaining amount of strength I had left to kick the man towering over me in the testicles. The straps around my hands and legs froze and shattered as I jumped to my feet. It was difficult to focus from my lack of energy, and it didn't help that the dickbag from earlier punched me in the jaw. I stumbled back, my hand clenching onto my mouth. My jaw felt broken and I could barely stand, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

I fought with him to the best of my ability until my vision started to go blurry. I got in one last punch as Steve ran into the room with Serafina close on his tail. She shot a beam of fire at my opponent, engulfing him in a skin-melting cloud of fire, as I fell backwards into Steve's lap. The distant sound of Steve yelling for me to 'stay with him' as I whispered "took you long enough," was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

 

I woke up to the sound of a steady beeping sound. White lights strained my vision, and I felt dizzy when trying to sit up. "Easy, easy," Steve said gently next to me. He extended a hand out to me and lightly pushed me back onto the bed. "You aren't supposed to get up for a few hours. The doctor said you have a concussion, and you were covered in bruises and scratches. Also, don't try to talk, you're jaw is broken too." His voice was caring and sweet, the same one he uses when I have headaches or a cold. He handed me a small whiteboard and marker set. "So you can talk, without actually having to talk."

I uncapped the marker and wrote in shaky handwriting "how long was I out?"

"Four hours. We were able to get you out immediately after you fainted, and Nat helped me patch up some of your wounds on the flight back. Bruce and Tony were running some tests when we got back." He stopped when he heard the slight squeaking of the marker.

I turned the board towards him a minute later so he could get a visible view of it. He whispered the words to himself as he read, "when one of the guards found me, he injected something into me. I don't know what it was but it knocked me out."

"Tony said that the formula they injected into you was similar to what they used on Bucky when they first got him. It's basically a fast-acting version of the amnesia that hospitals administer for surgeries." My eyes widened at his response. If I hadn't agreed to whatever that asshat wanted me to tell them, I could have potentially became the next Winter Solider. God, that kills me just to think about it. Steve never deserved to go through that the first time, but to have to endure it right after finding Bucky? He wouldn't be himself after that. "Oh,' Steve's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Serafina wanted me to give you this." He handed me a slim, rectangular item wrapped in light blue paper. I ripped open the paper to reveal a copy of my favorite book. On the cover was a sticky note that read, "Since you won't be doing much of anything but sleeping, you might as well catch up on some reading :) xx." A smile formed on my lips as I set the book on the bedside table. My hand wiped the whiteboard clean and I scribbled quickly, "will you lie in bed with me?" Steve read the question over my shoulder and was getting on the small mattress next to me before I knew it. His arms wrapped around my back and I gently set my head on his chest, making sure I wasn't hurting my jaw. We fell asleep like that, and I'm positive i heard Natasha sneak in at least once to get pictures of us.


End file.
